Lucila
OUT OF CHARACTER INFORMATION Lucila was originally played by DidYouIronTheCat, as it was his alternate account. However, since Lucila became an established character in the lore, control of the character has been given to Jesse, who emulates the robot's personality quite well. Jesse serves as Ironcat's assistant in redstone work, and occasionally building. Overview Lucila is an artificial intelligence from the Rylinth Technological Division, initially built by Cyrus. She is the second A.I to be built in modern Achaea, and was intended to serve as the successor to B.R.U.C.E. The name "L.U.C.I.L.A" is an acronym, which stands for Lady-like Utility Computing Intelligence of Learning and Advancement. The AI was experimental, as it's original intention was to develop an understanding of personality unlike the B.R.U.C.E unit. Her initial activation required her to serve as damage control following the detonation of her predecessor. Lucila was given a chassis without the knowledge of the general public, and upon reveal was met with immediate praise and affection. The original chassis required frequent recharging, as well as some basic human abilities such as consuming liquid and sustenance. It was revealed that her chassis used a cadaver, which Cyrus confessed after long interrogation. The first Lucila chassis was destroyed by Slicksand, through an ignorant tax-collecting scheme. Lucila dissolved in a vat of "Liquid Death," and the sudden, brutal destruction resulted in the main system to become corrupt and unusable. Lucila was brought back to life following the discovery of Wilhelm, who secretly made an agreement with Cyrus to rebuild his daughter. Wilhelm then secretly murdered his niece Ava to use as a new chassis for the AI. With the notes and designs given to him by Cyrus, the new Lucy model would have a self-sustaining reactor and would be capable of teleportation. A unique heart module pumps "Lucy Juice" into a DRJ Drive, which emulates the teleport of a divine entity. "Lucy Juice" is a special serum called 1CH0R, which contents remain a mystery. It's been revealed that 1CH0R contains traces of Cyrus' blood. The second model of Lucila currently resides in a bedroom in Rylinth's castle, and owns a vineyard with her aunt Alearia on the outskirts of the city. She serves as a trove of expository information, gathering data on discovered ruins, temples, and people encountered during expeditions. She shows great affection for her family, and her adopted sister (and former cousin) Erina Litwin. She has an affinity for watermelon, despite the dark irony involving Ava's death. The Heaven's Dilemma As this is a character page, all information on this story arc is not shown, for more information on The Heaven's Dilemma, go here. Wilhelm Soon after the big reveal of new iteration of Lucila, she began to act strange. Not long after, Wilhelm had arrived in Rylinth with a menacing tank, as well as a defective Lucila. Wilhelm had secretly installed a worm program in the AI to serve as his companion during the ensuing fight, as well as replace the now deceased Ava. Following his defeat, Lucila was immediately rushed into the bowels of Castle Rylinth for treatment and reprogramming. Lucius & Bal Guran Lucila was prohibited by Cyrus to attend the Heaven's dilemma confrontation, as to prevent another death. She instead communicated through a damaged relay. Lucy served as an information repository, and as communications back to Capital Rylinth. Alongside Elaina, she provided insight into the situation the heroes had found themselves in. When Lucius revealed himself, the communications were severed and Lucila was stuck in the Castle's workshop for several days following the battle. Category:Characters Category:AI